Nightmare
by Any-chan15
Summary: Nada mejor que el despertar y darse cuenta que todo solo fue una horrible, horrible pesadilla.


**Sé que tengo que actualizar otros fics e.e pero no pude resistirme a escribir esto luego del doujinshi que leí en una página de FB que lo compartió xD les dejo el nombre de su autora en el disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. El doujinshi en que está inspirada esta historia, es propiedad de Karoll Ann, si quieren ver sus doujinshis IchiRuki pasen por su cuenta de Tumbrl: dangerousbride.**

 **Nightmare**

 **Capítulo único**

Se despertó exaltado, no sabiendo si su grito fue dentro o fuera del sueño, aunque al sentir un cuerpo moviéndose a su lado supo que debió haber hecho ruido. Tuvo miedo de alcanzar el interruptor de luz, pero debía comprobar que solo había sido un sueño, una pesadilla, y que la mujer que estaba acostada a su lado no era…

Al encender las luces de la habitación, pudo comprobar que efectivamente estaba en su casa, eso ya le produjo un nudo en su estómago, pero una sensación de alivio inundó su pecho y le dio un respiro a su corazón cuando vio asomarse una cabellera azabache de debajo de las sábanas. Rukia lo miró entre molesta y confundida, talló sus ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz y le consultó si estaba bien. ¿Cómo decirle que al verla allí se sentía mejor que nunca?

Fue como si hubiera tenido amnesia por unos segundos, confundido de la realidad, creyendo por un segundo que esa horrible pesadilla era verdad.

― ¿Una pesadilla? ―cuestionó la morena una vez más despabilada, bostezó y tomó el despertador, eran las tres de la mañana―. ¿Tan malo fue? ―preguntó de nuevo, al saber que si él tenía malos sueños a esas horas comúnmente volvía a dormir.

―Fue horrible. Había perdido gran parte de mi cabello, algo así ―dijo echándose los mechones de enfrente, haciendo que la chica lanzara una carcajada, ¡se había soñado calvo prácticamente! ―Y eso no es lo peor, no, estábamos casados con otras personas.

Tras decir aquello, se acercó para abrazarla, poniéndose en una incómoda posición para poder oír el latido de su corazón, la necesitaba tanto en ese momento. Rukia lo miró enternecida, ¿tanto miedo tenía de perderla? Eso era lindo, acarició sus cabellos mientras la curiosidad comenzaba a picar en su ya despierta cabeza.

― ¿Yo con quién estaba casada?

―Con Renji…

Rukia lanzó una carcajada y tuvo que despegarse de Ichigo, tanta gracia le hizo que hasta pataleó un poco, ¿ella casada con Renji? ¿Con su mejor amigo? ¡Pero qué barbaridad!

― ¿Eso te causa gracia? ―dijo él algo enojado y un poco celoso―. Bueno, pues yo estaba casado con Inoue.

Una nueva carcajada salió de la chica, quien luego de unos instantes comenzó a pedir socorro y aire. Haciéndolo reír a él. Ahora que estaba más despierto podía recordar todo con claridad. Estaban en su casa porque pronto Yuzu se casaría, desearía que no fuera con Hanakari pero mientras la cuidara bien y amara con toda su alma, no pondría tanta oposición. Renji abandonó la Sociedad de Almas para ir al mundo humano a vivir con Tatsuki, ni siquiera supo cuándo esos dos habían comenzado a salir, pero al parecer su amor fue tan fuerte que él no quiso dejarla y al final tomó esa drástica decisión. Inoue estaba felizmente casada y con dos hijos de Ishida, de ellos no le sorprendía, pasaron tantas cosas juntos que suponía era inevitable no sentirse así, tal como él y Rukia, aunque ellos aún no sumaban niños a su familia pues al ser capitán y teniente del décimo tercer escuadrón les consumía la vida, ni siquiera sabía cómo habían hecho para dejar todo por ese fin de semana.

―Eres un desgraciado ―dijo Rukia sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y sus lágrimas eran el único que necesitó para saber que casi murió de tanta risa.

―No es mi culpa que te rías de una pesadilla ―se quejó, recordando además que ahora estaba enojado con ella.

La capitana le sacó la lengua, un acto muy infantil para su rango pero muy propio de ella. La señora Kurosaki. Se escuchaba tan bien, quería repetirlo y gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, Rukia era de él, al fin luego de tantos años estaban juntos y casados. Al fin había encontrado su otra mitad, sonrió, no podía creer que pensara algo tan cursi. Aunque conservaría su dignidad mientras no lo dijera.

―Vamos a dormir, tonto ―dijo su esposa mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en la cama―, abrázame ―pidió, y él no se iba a negar. Apagó la luz y se acomodó a su lado, su cabello olía tan bien y su cuerpo parecía estar amoldado para caber en sus brazos, estaban hechos sin dudas el uno para el otro. Se pegó aún más a ella y empezó a darle besos en el cuello, en la nuca, en la parte de su espalda descubierta por su pijama…hasta que recibió un codazo―. Dije dormir ―sentenció la shinigami rotundamente, ¡el primer fin de semana en que podían descansar de verdad y él pensaba en…hombres!

Ésta vez fue el turno de Ichigo de reír, pero accedió, poniendo su barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella, abrazándola con cuidado.

―Te amo, Rukia. Gracias por siempre estar ahí cuando despierto.

―Idiota. Te amo.

Y el resto de esa noche, ambos durmieron con una sonrisa en sus rostros, a veces para poder apreciar algo solo tenemos que perderlo, por suerte Ichigo solo tuvo que perderlo unas horas durante una tormentosa pesadilla pero tenía la fortuna de poder disfrutar de la plena felicidad por la eternidad.

 **Fin.**

 **Quedó cortito, pero a mí me gustó :3 si a ustedes también dejen un review haciéndomelo saber n.n para quienes siguen "Traviesa consecuencia" les aviso que pronto (espero que antes de Diciembre) estaré subiendo el próximo capítulo :D y para quienes siguen mis fics HitsuHina e.e quiero creer que antes de fin de año termino "A distancia" y suba al menos dos caps de "Cinco más diez por dos", al menos esos son los planes xD**

 **Página de FB donde vi el doujinshi: Bleach Animated World.**

 **Nombre del álbum: IchiRuki Comic – First Wedding Night.**

 **Autora del doujinshi: Karoll Ann, Tumbrl: dangerousbride.**

 **Ja-ne n.n/**


End file.
